


Like A Bride

by Nezumimurasaki



Category: Angels in America - Kushner
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Jewish Character, Revelations, Shabbat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumimurasaki/pseuds/Nezumimurasaki
Summary: Hannah is invited to Shabbat dinner with the boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/gifts).



 

To Hannah, it all seemed like a lot of fuss for a dinner party. She had arrived early to Lewis’s apartment, and had been ushered in by all three of her boys, looking excited and nervous. Where Joe had somewhat disappointed her and then distanced himself from her, ironically, his old boyfriend and his friends had welcomed her, and in turn, she had taken Lewis, Belize, and Prior under her mother hen wing. The day was spent cooking and cleaning as a group, chattering and laughing in a way that reminded her of holidays when she was a girl. Still, it was just Friday night dinner. When she had asked about it, Lewis had somberly told her that welcoming Shabbat was to be done like you were welcoming a queen, or a beloved bride. It seemed a bit over-poetic to her, but when in Rome... By the time dusk fell, everything was ready. Belize and Lewis each set up a little tray with candles in holders, and then lit the candles and stepped back, wooshing their hands over the flames before covering their eyes. It was like a transformation came over them both. Hannah had never seen anything so beautiful, so pure, so calm. The light of the candles flickered, reflected on the little metal tray the holders were in set on, reflected warm on the boy’s hands as they covered their eyes. The words they recited, with subtly different intonations, raised the hairs on the back of her neck. It felt like something greater than lights and words, than fire and breath. The prayers continued at the table, halting, at first, as though neither of the young men had said them for a long time. Still, she was enthralled, and so was Prior, by his expression. She had helped to make the bread that afternoon, kneading and braiding along with the boys but the first taste of it was a revelation to her. Sweet and delicious, and… more than its parts in a way that had more to do with intent than content. She could not remember a more congenial repast. Occasionally, one of the boys would burst into song, and one would spark another, singing the same words to another melody, or other words to the same tune. All of it floated around her, and she felt more connected, more at home, more surrounded by the spirit of the creator than she had since she was a tiny girl, full of faith and light as all young ones are, unquestioning and full of trust. It was over too soon, and yet, the feelings from it lingered with her, as she was warmly walked down to her cab, as she walked up the stairs to her apartment, as she went to bed, and as she woke the next morning. Something had changed, something had been made right. She felt renewed, as she had upon her wedding, though that had not lasted. She chuckled. Shabbat was indeed like a bride, and one well worth welcoming.


End file.
